God's Gonna Cut You Down
by Lee Magrock
Summary: Quando mesmo ele foi picado, queimado, moído?


**Avisos: **Baseado no programa Supernatural, que - pasmem! - não é meu. Mas como eu não ganho nada com isso, ninguém tá ligando, eu tampouco. Tema pesado. Baseado na música **God's Gonna Cut You Down - Johnny Cash. **Pode desagradar pessoas mais religiosas, I'm sorry por isso, a intenção não é macular a fé de ninguém.

* * *

**God's Gonna Cut You Down**

_Lee Magrock_

* * *

Ei-lo um recipiente vazio.

Alguém se prontificaria a colocar um luminoso sobre sua cabeça? O aviso de HÁ VAGA, luminescente, apontando diretamente para seu peito? Se há um Deus, quem sabe Ele? Ou um de seus famigerados filhos? Alguém poderia avisar Miguel, se possível? Ou Lúcifer, se ele coubesse na porcaria de homem que era ele, agora?

Nesse instante, o apocalipse lembra mesmo um almoço de domingo – onde está Gabriel para compartir dele, da mesa farta de mortos e das lembranças? – com dúzias de iguais resistindo, sabendo do fim e resistindo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e temendo mais os anjos que os demônios. Por que esses se escondem, agora.

Há andrajos de sabedoria popular manchando as paredes mantidas em pé decerto pela fé, pois não existe mais estrutura. São como recados do passado distante, quase como desenhos do neolítico, não tivessem menos de três anos. _Hope_, a palavra preferida no momento, parece o mamute caçado por apenas um caçador, armado de uma machadinha. Suicídio voluntário, mas dizem que a fome faz o homem perigoso. Ou o debilita totalmente, como à ele, agora.

Ele é o caçador solitário, mandado à cena para cumprir seu papel e saciar os demais, que ainda têm esperança. Considerava essa uma escolha, até perceber que não era; estava apenas seguindo o fluxo, correndo, apenas marchando rapidamente na direção que despontasse sob seus pés, determinado pelo não, a resposta a todo questionar celestial:

Não, ninguém será por mim;

Não, prefiro minha pele sobre minha alma, e tenho alergia à penas;

Não, jamais deixarei meu poder de sedução cair à índice negativo;

Não, faça como Lúcifer e arranje um terno de segunda;

Não.

Mas não agora. Agora, intacto por fora, como poucos, depois de andar por tanto tempo, e ter sujeira de todo espécime monstruoso de Deus embaixo das unhas, ele é apenas um recipiente vazio.

Demônios morrem pelo vírus demoníaco, a ironia diabólica; humanos enlouquecem; anjos acompanham a cavalgada da morte sobre a Terra, convencendo-a a não trotar para o céu; Lúcifer some temendo a revelia de suas criações; e Deus, quem sabe? Castiel tanto procurou por ele, que perdeu o juízo. Está fremindo do ódio encubado por perder a fé que o erguia pelas asas. Ficou à terra, e na terra será... algo como pó, se divisar o futuro provável.

Sam o ergue pelos braços, o corpo inteiro do homem quebrado; chama seu nome, implora qualquer reação, chora por ele, todas as lágrimas da sua vida, pela quantidade, beija seu rosto repartindo o sabor salgado para alguma espécie de redenção. Agora.

Antes acreditou na fraqueza de seu irmão, e por ela andou ao seu lado, espreitando seus minutos, qualquer suspirar resignado que anteveria um sim sonoro ao anjo do inferno. Não perdeu seu tempo amando Sam, dedicando seus pensamentos à mantê-lo são, a manter-se são, conquanto estivessem na estrada caçando todo tipo de aberração que não fossem eles próprios.

_Você pode correr por um longo tempo_. E assim o fez. E por tanto correr sem olhar para trás, logo perdeu-se de si, ficando apenas a casca.

Alguém ficaria com este corpo? A caixa que guardou seu ser corrompido? Partilharia as imagens da fúria que ainda habita seu coração? Deixaria Miguel desdenhar desse inferior, dizendo ao fim que o nada que o detêm ainda é tanto?

Castiel ajuda Sam a pô-lo encostado em alguma superfície áspera, e de lá pode ver e ouvir as explosões próximas. Carcaças voam aos céus, como se pudessem morrer mais uma vez. É o medo que faz a granada ficar cega, ou ela pensa que partes infectadas se mexerão sem o resto do corpo? Aí lembra que retalhou quando, para morrer, o monstro precisava ser picado, queimado, moíd_o. _Quando mesmo ele foi picado, queimado, moído?

Pois o monstro dentro dele foi reduzido à massa insignificante. Reflexo de correr e nunca dispersar, quando todos sabem que no fim da linha, antes da encruzilhada pretendida, Deus o encontrará, e, _mais cedo ou mais tarde o reduzirá. _Chame agora seu filho! Que venha ele ou venham todos! O mundo é seu, deles! Ignorantes fantoches que somos por nos achar donos!

A agudeza de seus gritos internos ferem sua mente ao ponto de lhe privar os sentidos. Então Sam abraça seu corpo, e grita por ele. Conclama um Deus que é alheio, em meio ao apocalipse de suas criações, sabendo que não será ouvido, pois Ele é surdo, cego e só tem uma tesoura.

* * *

**Nota:** Agradecimentos ao Jac pela tradução da letra e por dar uma rápida revisada no texto. Thanks xuxules!


End file.
